User talk:Star Solister/Archive 1
Welcome! Haha, I don't think anyone ever welcomed you to this Wiki. You've really been doing some great work here, so keep it up! I'm a sysop here, so be sure to ask me anything if you ever have any problems. -EmptyStar :Oh, and please try to refrain from using 'you'. You can just write Kirby in those instances. Thanks. -EmptyStar Hey When voting on the Superstar Arena, please refrain from writing an essay on what you think the character will do to the opponent. I'm going to ask you nicely to shorten your vote for Bugzzy. You should read the rules as well. Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 19:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Me I'm kind of new here. I made an account for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia before discovering this. I had a look around before starting to edit. 3-D 03:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) KCC stage uploads Do you think you can upload images for the infoboxes of the other KCC stages like the ones you used for Silent Seedbed, Volatile Volcano, and Frozen Fantasy? Thanks. EmptyStar 05:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes! They look great!! YHou're a lifesaver. Thanks! EmptyStar 18:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I don't think we've met. I'm a fellow "Image Uploader" 'cept I'm doing it for Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby Super Star Ultra (the latter not having any assignments yet (-.-')). So... I've run out of things to say. Oh, good luck on your work! From a fellow worker, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Heh... I'm almost embarrassed to admit this, but, what's TSR? I'm usually the guy who knows everything Kirby-related. Just so you know, all of my shots are from my actual gameplay ^-^. I've not actually assembled anything except for the KSqSq Icons, but even that was a pain so your work must be a pain in the butt. Later, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) **First I have to *Facepalm*. Secondly, that's what I used for this image: . Third, I haven't ever seen someone abbreviate it as "TSR" before so maybe my mistake was acceptable? Utterly Confused, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Rift Ruin. Heh... I'm always quick to check Talk Pages. A conversational guy, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re:? Well... I'll tell you this much. No$GBA and the Action Replay MAX for the GBA. Look those up, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *The Action Replay is used to transfer DS game saves to the computer. There you go!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Saw my picture, eh? Well first you grab a Stone ability and pound the stake in the next room. Go to the block in this picture and press up. You're there!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) USB cable. No witty comment, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I can E-mail you the ROMs. Simple inquiry, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, I don't even have that one. I still need it. But I do have KSSU and Kirby Squeak Squad. Insert text here, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I used to use Shadyroms, but the roms were compiled into huge files. Now I don't have a site. At a loss, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Kirby Canvas Curse Okay, I'll help.--Helperkirby24 06:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Helperkirby24 Need a sig? I can make you one, after Ultimate and Angel. No thanks. I made one myself. :Not bad... Oh, btw, do you wanna be refered to as Tim or Umbreon? ::Whatever is fine with you. :::K, Umb ::::btw How many images can you upload for yourself? :::::No limit, just not too many, I suggest if you draw your made up Kirby condense them into one picture... ::::::Condense into one? ::::::: Like so ::::::::Those are different abilities? Or is it just two sprites for one ability? :::::::::Different, (Both I made up) Soinning Backdrop and Puppy. O.O 11 and in 7th grade? ::::::::::Don't think I can do that D:.. Yeah, I'm a lot younger than most people here :::::::::::Well, then no need to condense, I know, I'm going in to 8th and I'm thirteen, so 7th and 11 eh? ::::::::::::people always go WTF when they see my age and grade... :::::::::::::Skipped? ::::::::::::::Technically I started early, since I skipped preschool due to a huge coincidence.... ::::::::::::::::Ah cool Making a sprite for Rock Candy Kirby Hey! Where would I get Kirby sprites at? Just curious? I am Legend...ary!!! 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay now I've got a problem with my sprites! Come check it out on my talk page. I am Legend...ary!!! 23:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, heh, that's a headband not a bandana... First Sprites good, second sprite, (I personally think) Looks slightly... awkward... ::I'm aware of that. :::Yeh, you have any experience with spriting? ::::I have with Pokemon but all of them received destructive criticism which put me out of the spriting business for several months. :::::I also had many Pokemon sprites, all but one lost when Bulbapedia put an image limit of three on. The last reamining smaple can be found at my pikipedia page. Oh, what program do you use? GIMP, Paint, PS? ::::::paint :::::::Ah, not bad for Paint, hate Paint...